Majorita
Majorita is the secondary antagonist of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. She is one of the demon generals who has sworn loyalty to Void Dark. She is known as the Corpse Master Overlord with her alternate name being "Witch Who Controls Death". Appearance Personality Plot Majorita has proven to be an extremely evil person with little regard for others. She is constantly looking down on anyone she feels isn't worth her time, with the only person she respects being Void Dark himself. Her motto, "Kill and recycle", references her powers: she can revive anyone she kills as a zombie, devoid of free will and obeying her commands without question, never needing food or pay. She is shown to be exceedingly cruel, such as forcing Usalia to fight the reanimated corpses of her parents. She is also stated to dislike carbonated drinks. As Usalia stated, Marjorita enjoys doing things that others hate with the most prominent trait being her dishonesty: she killed Usalia's parents out of boredom despite her promising to lift Usalia's curse if they obeyed her for 100 days and later tricks Red Magnus into thinking that she would fight him herself by fighting her zombies. This also extends to her curses: the only way to suppress the symptoms of her curses is if the victim continues doing something they hate, such as Usalia being forced to regularly eat curry since she originally didn't like spicy food. Despite how seemingly irredeemable she may be, upon being defeated and with no way out, she breaks down into her true self: a lonely and terrified little girl. She is fiercely loyal to Void Dark and has devoted herself to bring his utopia into fruition. To that end, she doesn't care if countless demons are killed, mostly because she can just revive them as zombies. Majorita has a strong sense of pride and hates being looked down on or underestimated and becomes angry at being compared to anyone more skilled than her such as Bloodis. Her lack of empathy is likely the result of her past as a war orphan, not caring how many demons are sacrificed to achieve peace. When Void Dark reveals to her that the utopia she fought to achieve was a lie, she attacked him out of rage even though he had just stolen her Overload . In the postgame, it is revealed Majorita cast a curse on herself that would eventually resurrect her. However, said curse operates under the same principles of only ensuring she continues to live if she does the thing she hates the most, which in her case means fulfilling Usalia's every whim. Usalia herself resents this as much as Majorita does, but decides to keep her around out of the moral obligation of not killing a helpless person, even one as loathsome as Majorita. Unlike Void Dark and Bloodis, the Rebellion Army never regards her as a friend or even someone worthy of respect, given her cruel treatment of everyone before her forced redemption-the only person who does not regularly torment her is Liezerota, who did not develop the grudge everyone else did on the basis of not knowing who she is. Marjorita possesses extraordinary magical power, capable of murdering even Overlords with minimal effort and capable of destroying entire Netherworlds in a matter of hours, as she did with Scorching Flame. Her most fearsome ability is her Overload, Broken Faith Magia, which allows her to control others by injecting them with her blood. While she normally controls corpses and making it seem like she's a necromancer, she is also fully capable of controlling living demons, but doing so causing a greater drain on her powers. After Void Dark is defeated, he reveals that Broken Faith Magia can also bring someone back to life entirely, but requires an overwhelming amount of power that not even he possessed at the time. She is also able to place curses of her own design onto others, through unknown means, which can only be suppressed by the victim continuously doing something they hate. However, based on Usalia's experience, it seems that those who possess enough willpower can undo the curse and turn it into an Overload. Gameplay Majorita begins with low aptitudes © with all weapon types except for Staff, which stands at an average B-rank. As such, it would be advised to raise her weapon aptitudes through the Chara World for the weapons the player chooses to use with the character. On the other hand, Majorita has high aptitudes in SP, INT, RES, HIT, and SPD, though her HP, ATK, and DEF are low. Given her Staff Weapon Mastery and high INT aptitude and base stats, she is initially best suited for Magic - learning Star spells up to Omega level. Her special skills consist of Mephistopheles, Necro Wave, and Draugr King. Abilities: *Mephistophiles: Majorita drops a large tombstone on an enemy unit's head. When it is thrown off by the unit, they are distressed to learn that they have become a Zombie. Majorita then assaults them, kicking up a massive dust cloud that, when dispersed, returns the unit to normal. *Necro Wave: Majorita sends two waves of hundreds of Zombies at the enemy, hitting whoever is caught up in the attack multiple times. *Draugr King: Majorita summons a massive Zombie that fires a dark pink laser at a group of enemies. They are obliterated instantaneously, with Majorita and the Draugr King facing away from the explosion. During the attack, Majorita raises her arms and brings them down the moment the explosion occurs. *(Combo with Usalia) Monster Wars: Majorita and Usalia stroll about a city when, all of a sudden, a gigantic Zombie and Prinny begin battling, tearing apart their surroundings. Though Majorita appears terrified by the incident, Usalia watches on in wonder. Eventually, the Zombie charges a massive laser attack like Draugr King and fires, eradicating the entire city. Majorita and Usalia run away and find a magic treasure chest to hide in. Though Majorita is quick enough to get Usalia safely inside, she isn't fast enough and gets caught up in the attack. They appear back on the battlefield with Majorita suffering a full-body burn. (She doesn't actually take any damage from the attack.) This suggests that Majorita might have eventually taken somewhat of a liking to Usalia in time, as either way, she would have died. (To the monster attack or Usalia's death preventing her from carrying out her curse.) Gallery MajoritaportraitD5.png|Majorita's portrait in Disgaea 5 MajoritacutinD5.png|Majorita's Cut-in image in Disgaea 5 MajoritaspriteD5.png|Majorita's sprite in Disgaea 5 Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Overlords